


Everybody Wang Chung

by partly



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Written for a song prompt challenge; the song was Everybody Have Fun Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wang Chung

“Stand back, Gus,” Shawn spun in a circle, contorting into ridiculous parodies of martial art stances. “I’m practicing.”

“Practicing what?”

“My new martial art.”

“You’re leaning a martial art?”

“Yes.” Shawn spun awkwardly, twisting his arms wildly around his head. “The ancient art of Wang Chung.”

“There’s not such thing, Shawn.”

“Gus, don’t be the remake of The Karate Kid. Of course there is. It’s in the song: ‘Everyone Wang Chung tonight’.”

“It’s not a martial art. It’s the name of the band.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Shawn. Really.”

“Egotistical, don’t you think?”

“What?”

“Naming your band after a deadly martial art.”


End file.
